Altercations
by DawnDarkmoon
Summary: Modern Earth; War, Bloodlust are two things humans have been accustomed too, what happens when the nations that experience this fall from our world to theirs? From our modern weapons, to a more medieval approach?   Possible pairings.


A/N: So I'm back and ungrounded! I'll be updating When life gives you lemons tomorrow, and Ive started a Hetalia, Lotr Xover! ^_^

If you have any questions or concerns or requests, message me or leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…

Prolouge

Luthien walked briskly past the gardens, she could hear the building turmoil outside of Imladris' gaates, her face was shrouded by her thick, black cloak. As she walked into the clearing she noticed the problem immediately, a group of men, were surrounded by a smaller, fiercer looking group of ellons.

All of these strange looking men were armed with a weapon of some sort, save for a smaller man who was furiously waving a white banner. She walked forward, her hands up, showing her peace, she motioned for the ellons to move aside.

"Mae govannen." She said quietly, "Gi nathlam hi, Av-'osto."

The group looked to her in obvious confusion, "Pedich Edhellen?" she tried once more.

"You do not speak the language of the elves, I am to assume?"

She was met with various exclamations;

"Elves…?"

"Dude! Iggy can you believe what she's saying? Oh wait- you probably do…HA!"

"Was?"

"Maybe the elves will want to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Doitsu, do you think they have Pastaaaaa~?"

"You git!"

"Ohohohohohohohhohoho~!"

"Maple…"

"I thought elves were supposed to be tiny and cute, aru?"

The chatter died almost immediately once a group of five elves entered the glade, two of which automatically came to stand protectively near Luthien. Luthien gave her brothers a look of amusement and curiousity, Elladan and Elrohir merely looked at each other and smirking before turning their attention to the scene before them.

"Suilaid," Their father greeted the foreigners, before he could continue, he was interrupted by one of the fair haired males, "DUDE! Elves wear dresses?"

The group seemed to give a collective grumble, a older man with a darker shade of blonde, slapped the first across the back of the head, "You wanker!" he smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, hes an idiot…and a American."He sighed before momentarily glaring at the "American" then turning his attention to the elven leader.

"My name is Elrond, I am the Lord of this valley, Imladris, the last homely house, also known as Rivendell to the race of men."

Lord Elrond looked to his children, "Those are three of my children, Elladan and Elrohir and Luthien, my oldest daughter." He motioned for Luthien to remove her cloak, ignoring the stunned gasps of the surrounding males.

She was, without a doubt the most beautiful woman they had seen, her long black hair fell down her back in waves of waves, startling blue eyes were focused intently on them, a fondness in them, not at all like her brothers who seemed to stare at the coolly, intimidating even, they were about four inches taller than the Russian. While Luthien had a lithe build and was tall for a female, standing at a modest 5''7; her beauty was not at all marred by the black slacks she wore, or even the weapons she carried, if anything it made her more appealing, more a mystery.

"Ve~" Was the only sound that echoed through the forest.

"Ada," Luthien called, snapping the men out of their trance, "may we at least take them in for a meal first, they seem confused and at unease in this environment. Maybe after the evening meal, we could settle this?"

Lord Elrond looked to his eldest daughter obviously contemplating what was stated, "Alright child, I will leave you to help prepare them for the meal. Afterwards we will see what is to be done." With that he and the other two elves followed him.

"Sister," Elrohir smiled, "Go, we will help our guests."

Luthien chuckled, "No brothers, I will not leave you two further torment our guests, I do not think they will take kindly to the infamous pranksters of Rivendell."

The elleth smiled kindly to the frozen men, "I'll make sure too show you some clean clothing after I deal with my," she sighed, "brothers."

"Sister!" the two grown ellons whinned.

"Lau," the woman attempted to chide, "Ti tallbe orch! Go find Estel, I'm sure the boy would enjoy you helping him train, and if a situation should arise," she looked to the men skeptically, " I would be able to defend myself." She subtly caressed one of the twin daggers, gleaming wickedly at her waist.

The two brothers looked ready to protest, "Do you doubt me?" she asked stubbornly.

Elladan was quick, "No! Of course not sister!" he looked to his brother nervously, "Elrohir, let us find Estel, I remember him speaking to the hobbit guest, earlier."

The two flustered males, quickly made their way from the clearing, leaving a smirking elleth, and a group of confused nations behind.

Luthien turned from her departing brothers, to face the group, "Greetings!" she bowed, rather than curtsying, "My name is Luthien, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian."


End file.
